Revenge is Sweet
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Naruto is tired of everyone disrespecting him so he decides to get revenge is a very hilarious way. Read on!


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

So this just came to me and while it is rushed its only for laughs so enjoy :D oh and there is a tiny bit of character bashing in this

* * *

Naruto was getting tired of everyone disrespecting him so he decided to play a small prank on the rookies. He went to see Jiraiya the next time he was in town and asked how he never got caught when peeking in a crowded area. That made the toad sage grin in victory. And then he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and gave him a serious look.

"Are you sure you want to know,Naruto,because if you tell anyone else I'd have to kill you?"Naruto didn't believe the man one bit.

He scowled,"Just tell me,ero-sennin."

"I created a jutsu when I was just your age that allowed me to become transparent." The sennin grinned and wheels started turning in Naruto's head at that little bit of information.

The blonde gave a wicked grin. "I won't tell anyone if you agree to teach it to me."

"Why should I do that?!" The toad sage yelled in annoyance.

Naruto gave a sweet/evil smile. "If you don't I'll tell every woman in this village about the jutsu and you'll never be able to peek again."

The sennin's face lost all color and he bitterly agreed to teaching Naruto the jutsu. With the new jutsu in his arsenal Naruto went to see Kakashi,Guy,Kurenai,and Asuma. The jonnin were shocked when Naruto suggested having a day when all the teams got together to train and spar. But they thought the idea might actually be a good thing and readily agreed. None of them saw the mischief in Naruto's eyes as they confirmed the day to be tomorrow. That night Naruto started putting his plan into action by conversing with Anko and having her agree to let him use the forest of death for said training.

'Tomorrow is the day I make them all pay for their disrespect.' With that final thought,Naruto fell into a wonderful dream of pranks and ramen kingdoms.

~Next day~

Naruto was all smiles as he greeted the rookies when they came to the forest of death. The others looked to be afraid of going in but Naruto assured them that Anko had made sure there was a safe area for them to train in. But that spot happened to be smack dab in the middle of the forest. Nevertheless, they want along and started stretching and preparing for the training they would be doing. Naruto whispered to Sakura that he was going to go pee and would return in a few minutes. That earned him a smack on the head that left him with a humongous headache. 'Stupid banshee.'

When he was far enough that no one could see him, Naruto did the hand signs. As his body became transparent he screamed bloody murder which echoed throughout the forest. He heard them all rushing over to where the scream was and where he happened to drop his shredded jacket that he had prepared the night before. Hinata dropped to her knees and grabbed the jacket. "W-where is N-Naruto-kun?" The others were looking around and Naruto started his revenge.

He tip toed behind Ino,wrapping his arms around her waist,he lifted her in the air which caused her to scream. The others looked shocked and ran over to help her so he dropped her onto her butt. When they got over to her he lifted his foot and kicked Kiba and he fell over top of the blonde girl. The Yamanaka pushed Kiba off and started wailing on him. Naruto held back his laughter and brought out what he had been hiding in his jacket. A snake that he got from Anko. It wasn't transparent like he was so he dropped it onto Lee's shoulder and the boy screamed in surprise and threw the snake onto the ground and it slithered away. Hinata was standing a little ways away from the others and Naruto decided that he would take a little pity on the girl. So he ghosted his way over and lightly caressed her cheek then kissed the place that he had been touching. The girl must have felt it because she turned several shades of red and fainted.

The blonde grabbed Shikamaru and Neji by their ponytails and pulled them onto the ground. To top it off he grabbed Sakura and Tenten then pushed them on top of the boys. Sakura automatically screamed and started wailing on Shikamaru too. Tenten had landed in a position that she was now kissing Neji by accident. She turned just as red as Hinata and pulled herself away from the Hyuga male. Naruto stopped before he did anything to Shino since the boy had been nothing but nice to him over the years. Now it was down to Chouji and Sasuke.

Naruto practically danced over to Chouji and grabbed the bag of food from his hands. The Akimichi looked scared when his chip bag started floating and then it was thrown right back in his face. Sasuke was trying to hide his fear and wasn't doing a very good job of it when he saw the mayhem around him. Then his legs were pulled out from below him and he landed on his back. But that wasn't the end for the Uchiha. To top it off Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his ankles and started dragging him through the forest then tied his feet up and hung him from a tree like that. As an afterthought Naruto grabbed more rope and tied the Uchiha males hands together while sticking a dirty sock in his mouth.

Naruto walked back to where he left the others with fire burning in his eyes. The final phase of his plan was in motion. Grabbing the chains he had hidden in a hollowed out part of a tree,he made his way back. Before he made it to his destination though he created several shadow clones and made them use the jutsu as well. He had about fifteen minutes until the sensei's arrived and he had to be finished by then. So the clones and original ran back and started with their dirty work.

Two clones grabbed Sakura and Ino then tied them together and put cloth in their mouths to keep them quiet. More clones tied up the beat up Nara and Inuzuka. They didn't tie them up because they figured they had suffered enough. Neji and Tenten were pushed together again then chained to the ground. The clones herded Chouji,Lee,and Shino together then tied them all up as well. Hinata was gently leaned against the tree by the original Naruto and tied up but in a way where she had a lot of room and could easily free herself. Then the clones disappeared and the original Naruto was smirking victoriously.

"...so that's what happened." He heard the far off voices of the sensei's and ran away.

Naruto undid the jutsu and made a clone. The clone knocked the original out and created a few cute on him so that everyone thought that he was attacked as well then the clone popped. He woke up fifteen minutes later by Kurenai who looked concerned. When he asked what happened to him,this is what he said: "All I remember was trying to get to a place to pee where no one could see me then it all goes black." They all accepted this answer without questioning him anymore.

~That Night~

Naruto walked into the bar that Anko most frequented and sat down across from her. "What do you want brat?"

He bowed his head which shocked her. "Thank you for letting me use the forest of death for training."

Anko demanded to know what happened but Naruto said they had to wait for Jiraiya to come before he could explain. When the white haired man appeared Naruto recounted everything that happened which caused the two adults to burst into uncontrollable laughter. He thanked them both for their help with his revenge even though they didn't know that they were helping. The two agreed to help Naruto again next time he needed revenge on someone after hearing the story. Naruto had never been more satisfied.

The rookies had to go see Inoichi for counseling the next day because of Naruto. Naruto was of course the only one excluded because he didn't remember anything about what happened. The blonde sat outside Ino's house trying to hide his smirk but when they came out he couldn't help but laugh. "You guys look like you saw a ghost." The phrase caused them all to shudder and walk away from the gennin. He muttered,"That's what you get for disrespecting me..."

A few weeks later Naruto was leaving the village for training and decided it was the right time to admit what he did. But since he knew he would get beaten up,he left a clone with orders to do it for him an hour after he leaves. Then he told the clone to pop before he was caught. When he got the memories of that clone he stopped walking and instead laughed like a lunatic.

"Revenge...is...sweet.." He breathed out between bouts of laughter.

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
